Alea iacta est
by Laus Deo
Summary: "Verba volant scripta manent"
1. Chapter 1

**No hay que decir mucho, a decir verdad, y para ser sincero, ni siquiera se que decir...**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Es una chica hermosa, de un cabello rojizo anaranjado, que con la luz del sol que lo ilumina lo hace resplandecer de una manera extraña y casi indescriptible, de una forma curiosa y llamativa para aquellos ojos observadores que se dan el tiempo de apreciar esos rasgos tan bellos.<p>

Su blanca piel se cubre de pecas, recorren el puente de su nariz, sus pómulos, sus mejillas y su barbilla, algunas alcanzan su cuello y su frente.

Sus ojos color ámbar lucen opacos debajo de los mechones de pelo que caen por su frente, pero tienen cierto encanto, cierta energía corriendo por sus pupilas.

Su forma de vestir deja que desear, es poco llamativa para una joven de su edad, en especial una con su atractivo; un pantalón blanco deportivo, zapatillas de color gris, una sudadera negra con capucha y, por lo que se alcanza a ver, una playera color carmín; un conjunto muy simple, que esconde un esbelto cuerpo, donde tan solo sus delgadas manos delatan su complexión.

Y entre todo lo descrito anteriormente, hay algo... Algo que resalta y capta primeramente la atención del observador, son los visibles moretones en su rostro, uno muy visible en su mejilla izquierda, su pómulo aún tiene ese pigmento morado que solo puede ser el resultado de un buen golpe, su labio inferior esta algo hinchado y rojizo, hay un corte sobre su ceja derecha y otro más en su mejilla en ese mismo lado de su rostro, lleva vendadas las muñecas y hay cierto aroma impregnado en ella... Es raro y no es fácil de descifrar.

* * *

><p><em>(La forma en que la golpea, con ese salvajismo implícito en su esencia, con rabia contenida que aflora al ser mezclada con alcohol; el violín suena de fondo, es la música instrumental envolviendo la habitación.<em>

_Los golpes al compás de las trompetas, haciéndola sangrar y escupir con cada acorde, las lágrimas brotan y el violín se escucha con melancolía en sus oídos, es desgarrador, es triste... Su corazón se quiebra y el dolor llega a su alma acompañado de la suave melodía... Y nadie escucha los sollozos de la muchacha, son silenciados por los golpes que le propina su propio padre... y se pierden entre la música_

_-Por favor... Papá... detente...-)_

* * *

><p>Y el recuerdo la sacude…<p>

Más pronto se va, y es tan solo efímero.

Se distrae en mirar a la gente pasar, sentada en aquel banco de madera, justo frente a donde pasa aquel autobús que, cada mañana, de lunes a viernes, toma para ir a la preparatoria. Por ahí ve a una pareja andar por la acera tomados de la mano, le llama la atención como platican los dos, alegres y risueños, y con esa sonrisa en sus caras; por otro lado, hay un hombre al otro lado de la calle, parece enojado y está buscando sus llaves con desesperación, parece que va al trabajo, y parece que llegara tarde; lejos ve a alguien más, le parece conocido aunque no le ve bien el rostro, su ropa elegante y limpia llama la atención por el lugar en el que esta… ella está por levantarse y aclarar esa duda.

Pero algo que siente en ese instante la detiene.

Siente una presión en su mejilla derecha, es ligera y el tacto que siente es suave y cuidadoso, es justo sobre aquel corte, sobre esa herida que momentos atrás no paraba de sangrar; pronto deja de sentir ese cuidadoso contacto, y ella gira el rostro de inmediato.

Se encuentra con esa mirada.

"… Lo siento… es solo que… tenías un corte…" es un joven, algo mayor que ella quizá, tan solo lo supone por su mirada; sus ojos verdes lucen brillantes y alegres, aunque en ese momento parece apenado y nervioso, su rostro es regordete y redondo, sus mejillas se hinchan un poco cuando sonríe, y su tez es blanca, incluso más que la de ella, por último, su cabello negro luce desalineado a pesar de que lo lleva corto; "Aquí…" el señala su propia mejilla con su dedo "tenías un corte… más bien, tienes un corte… sangraba aun"

Lentamente se lleva su mano al rostro, y con su palma siente aquel objeto pegado en su mejilla, un curita, una bandita, de esas que les ponen a los niños cuando se raspan o se cortan.

"No… te la vayas a quitar…" le dice aquel joven con un tono bajo al ver que ella pasa los dedos por encima, eso la hace detenerse, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Se quedan en silencio, los dos esperaran una respuesta del otro, y parce que ninguno se atreve a hablar; pero al fin es ella quien dice…

"Gracias"

Acompañado de una sonrisa, pequeña y muy sencilla, que le ilumina el rostro por un segundo, antes de volver al silencio, antes de tratar de girar el rostro y mirar a otro punto, regresar a donde se había quedado, tratando de saber quién era aquel hombre que le parecía tan familiar; pero él parece interesado en seguir… conversando.

"Mi nombre es Po, ya sabes, por si te lo preguntabas" se presenta alegremente, dejando el nerviosismo aun lado, tratando de ser amistoso, incluso cálido, se acomoda en el banco de madera, y espera una respuesta.

"Tigresa, es el mío, por si querías saber" trata de esconder sus ojos entre aquellos mechones de cabello rojizo, y lo mira a él como si ella fuera un tigre al acecho; Po entiende entonces, con esa simple forma de mirar de ella, el porqué de su nombre.

* * *

><p>Le mira aquella bandita en su mejilla, se ve infantil, pues en el centro tiene la cara de un panda sonriente, y le provoca gracia y la hace reír con la boca cerrada, a la vez que con su pulgar toca su superficie y la mejilla de ella.<p>

"Po" no puede evitar exclamar a la vez que sonríe.

"¿Qué… has dicho?" pregunta, consciente del nombre que su amiga ha pronunciado, pero con intención de cerciorarse, de no ser presa de la incertidumbre o de un error; al mismo tiempo gira su cara para verla de frente, topándose con esa extraña forma de sonreír.

"Po…" le repite "Es el único que usa estas banditas"

Los ojos de Ti se abren más grandes de lo normal, interrogantes miran a su amiga, exige una respuesta con la mirada, y ella solo ríe más y más.

"¡Sí! Le conozco" Le responde en un tono más alto de lo usual, burlón y juguetón, clásico de ella al exagerar las cosas a propósito "El mundo es un pañuelo… o cuanto menos esta ciudad"

"¿De dónde le conoces?"

"¿Cómo le conociste tú?"

"¡Víbora!"

"¿Qué? Yo le conozco desde hace mucho, tardaría horas en contarte el cómo le conocí; mejor cuéntame tú, ¿Fue un encuentro sencillo? ¿O por ello llegaste tarde el día de hoy?"

"Llegue tarde porque me quede dormida unos minutos en el autobús; él y yo, solo… hablamos…" lo dice al recordarlo mirando sus manos sobre la superficie de aquella mesa frente a ella, y es que cuando uno se le pide contar algo, siempre tiene que revivir esos momentos, por más cortos que sean.

* * *

><p><em>("¿Es la primera vez que charlas casualmente con un desconocido?" <em>

"_Si, aunque… no es que tenga muchos con quien hablar; no hablo mucho"_

"_¿Te incomodo?"_

"_Te diría que sí, pero… es agradable; es solo que… soy algo desconfiada de la gente, y tú, sigues siendo un extraño"_

"_Y sin embargo sigues aquí, sentada en este banco, hablándome… ¿Eso significa que confías en mí?"_

"…"_)_

* * *

><p>"Es divertido ¿Sabes?" Víbora se reclina en aquella incomoda silla de plástico y metal, el día no es perfecto, esta nublado y hace frio, a penas y se ve el sol. Aun así, Vi cree que el gris es bonito.<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo un tonto desconfiaría de Po; es quizá… que le conozco desde hace mucho, o porque… cada vez que lo observo en silencio, me percato de que no tiene ese brillo malicioso en los ojos, ni esas… expresiones que tienen algunos marcadas en el rostro…" Mientras habla, Vi no se percata del ruido que proviene del bolsillo de su abrigo, por lo menos hasta que Tigresa la interrumpe y se lo hace notar.

"¡Oh diablos! Es mi alarma" exclama molesta, mirando la pantalla de su celular tratando de acallar ese ruido.

"¿Algo importante?"

"Un estúpido examen; tengo que irme…" se levanta de la mesa, se acomoda el abrigo y sacude unas cuantas migajas que cayeron sobre ella, restos del emparedado que comió minutos atrás. Dirige su mirada a Ti, le mira los moretones en su rostro, los golpes, las muñecas envueltas en vendas limpias, y lo que oculte bajo la ropa, pues segura esta de que hay más marcas sobre su piel, escondidas bajo su sudadera. "Te esperare en mi apartamento, estoy segura de que… querrás estar lejos de tu casa por un tiempo"

Ti solo asiente, gira el rostro en otra dirección.

"Nos vemos después"

Víbora tiene 21, y es muy bonita, no se ha cortado el cabello en años y lo lleva tan largo que le llega a la cintura, de un color negro profundo, a veces brilla con la luz, otra veces parece tan oscuro como la misma oscuridad, su rostro es agraciado, de facciones muy finas, una nariz que parece de porcelana y unos labios tan suaves como la seda más fina; al menos eso era lo que decía su ultimo novio antes de que Víbora le hiciera pedazos el rostro a puñetazos por una situación que ella nunca le aclaro a Tigresa. Ese día vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla bien planchados, y un abrigo negro de esos largos, no llevaba el pelo muy arreglado, tampoco maquillaje, y aun así se veía bonita como pocas.

"Nos vemos" se quedó sentada un rato más en la mesa de aquel restaurante, en aquel parque, frente a las inmediaciones de la Universidad y la preparatoria de aquella ciudad. Ti disfrutaba de aquellos ratos libres.

* * *

><p>La escuela es tediosa, aburrida en muchos casos, y casi a diario es un martirio, solo algunos momentos durante el transcurso de la misma le alegran y, en ocasiones, le pintan una sonrisa.<p>

"¡Hasta luego Ti!" grita a lo lejos una amiga, haciendo aquella seña con la mano, seña universal de saludo y despedida, el cual ella corresponde, pero sin decir una palabra.

La ve irse, y solo hasta que la pierde de vista, ella también decide marcharse ya; son casi las seis de la tarde, se demoró mucho en tonterías y en alguno que otro desastre.; Víbora ya debe de estarla esperando, y no es que sea muy tarde o que su apartamento este muy lejos, es solo que a veces a su amiga le da por preocuparse igual que una madre.

Se da la vuelta, un poco distraída, no se fija cuando alguien choca con ella de frente.

"¡Cuidado!" exclama aquel hombre en un grito, pero no es de molestia, su tono burlón y en cierta forma molesto, como esos que uno escucha gritar y siente la necesidad de gritarle un ¡Cállate!

"Lo lamento" exclama alzando la mirada y viéndole al rostro, esa sonrisa socarrona le combinaba bien con sus ojos de tinte dorado, su mandíbula era grande y por lo que podía dejar ver, sus colmillos eran grandes y visibles, algo poco común, y que le daba un aspecto algo desagradable a su consideración.

"Niña, deberías ver bien por donde vas"

"No soy una niña" y sin previo aviso le golpea el abdomen, el hombre es más alto que ella, a penas y alcanza su pecho, por ello el golpe impacta justo en la boca del estómago; y ver al hombre doblarse cubriéndose el abdomen con los brazos y poner esa expresión de dolor… la hace sonreír socarronamente como él.

"Vaya fuerza…" apenas y puede hablar por la falta de aire "… tienes manos de mecánico… mujer" había dudado en lo último, no quería repetir ese error, no era difícil imaginar que el siguiente golpe seria a su rostro, pues desde la postura en que se encontraba podía verla con claridad, debía admitir que los ojos centelleantes de ella le intimidaban un poco; en aquel instante su altura y su corpulencia no significaban nada, su experiencia le decía que con esa clase de persona era malo propasarse.

"Eres boxeadora ¿no?" pregunta recobrando un poco su postura y relajando su actitud, su voz se volvió seria y aquella sonrisa se borró, carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y lleno sus pulmones de aire para después exhalar con lentitud.

Tigresa niega con la cabeza, interroga con los ojos, y espera a que conteste.

"Bueno… así lo creí, los moretones en tu cara, esa fuerza, eres un poco delgada y bajita, pero he conocido a fuertes luchadores que a simple vista no lo parecen, además tienes bonitos ojos"

"Te sugiero que te calles si no quieres otro golpe" amenaza ella apretando los puños y hablando velozmente.

"Tranquila, lo último fue un cumplido, aunque veo que fue un error… que no se repetirá" el gesto de su rostro expresa la verdad de sus palabras y el cuidado que trata de tener con ella. Tigresa baja los puños, pero no la guardia, y discretamente lo observa de pies a cabeza.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta, su vestimenta, aquellos pantalones grises bien planchados con su distintiva raya marcada en ellos, esa camisa blanca algo ya arrugada por el movimiento de sus brazos, los puños de la camisa doblados a la altura de los codos, y un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla elegante, pero simple. Era él, el hombre que familiarmente había visto temprano esa mañana, que había visto de espalda y que no había podido reconocer, aunque claro, aun teniéndolo enfrente justo ahora, era obvio que no le conocía. Y eso era extraño.

¿Cómo llamar a eso que otros nombrarían error? ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? No importaba, realmente no importaba, Tigresa simplemente lo olvido, en un instante.

"Mujer… ¿Te ocurre algo?" Se había quedado callada un rato, segundos no minutos, pero segundos largos al fin.

"No es nada… ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Me esperan en otro sitio" y sin esperarse una contestación, lo hizo a un lado, y siguió de frente a paso lento.

"Vaya mujer me encontré" exclama, ella lo escucha y le mira por encima del hombro sin detenerse, curiosa en el fondo, aunque indiferente por la expresión de su rostro. "Ten cuidado quieres, no es amenaza, es consejo, no vayas a golpear a alguien que te devuelva los golpes" y esta vez, él sonríe con un aire diferente, más amable, algo amistoso "Que te vaya bien mujer, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar"

Y se despide con un ademan, con un movimiento de muñeca.

"Ojalá…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustan los reviews, ¿a que escritor no le gustan los reviews? Si han llegado hasta aqui es por que les gusto lo que leyeron y llegaron al final, o no tenian nada mas interesante que leer, asi que son libres de opinar cual sea el caso.<strong>

**Att. "Laus"**

**P.D: Gracias por la ayuda Geraldine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Ya va cuanto? ¿Un mes? Lo lamento, pero entre mis ocupaciones diarias y mis vicios, casi no hay hueco para mis historias, bueno, si lo hay, pero es muy pequeño, y armar historias con solo trozos de papel no es sencillo, pero aqui estamos. Si ven faltas de ortografia por ahi, disculpenme, pero estoy enviando esto desde la Uni, y no es sencillo hacerlo sin que me descubran Je.**

**Diclaimer: ¿Como iba esto? Oh si, Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Enredada entre un par de sabanas, recostada en el sillón, el control remoto en sus manos y la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor. Tiene el cabello revuelto, algunos mechones caen justo sobre su nariz haciéndole cosquillas y causándole comezón a momentos, otros cuantos se levantan rebeldes, y otros se ven aplastados entre su cabeza y el descansabrazos; lleva dos días sin bañarse, sin lavarse el rostro ni cambiarse de ropa, dos días en los que apenas y se ha levantado de donde está.<p>

"¿Por qué a la gente le gusta lo realista?" pregunta.

No es un gran secreto, no es algo oculto en realidad, saber que a Tigresa le gustan las caricaturas un poco más que a un niño, por infantiles que fueran o por simple que fuese el diseño, Ti puede pasar horas entretenida, encantada, disfrutando; por otro lado, odia ciertos programas, de aquellos policiacos hasta los documentales, y en especial los noticieros. Si iba a perder el tiempo, lo haría viendo algo que le sacara de la realidad, fuese cual fuese.

"No lo sé…" responde Vi desde la barra de la cocina, apenas y voltea a verla, está ocupada leyendo aquella receta de cocina; ojalá esta vez pueda preparar algo con buen sabor. "…algunos nos la vivimos en la fantasía, nos viene bien de vez en cuando regresar a la realidad; o cuanto menos verla"

"Oh…"

Es todo lo que dice.

De pronto pierde el interés en la televisión, deja de escucharla; cierra sus ojos con pereza mientras resopla apartando por unos instantes los cabellos que cubren su rostro…

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:La realidad es extenuante:.<strong>_

_(El calor de la bofetada es lo primero que siente en su mejilla, es un calor tibio que va creciendo y en un instante puede llamarle dolor; hay un sabor, conocido y fácil de nombrar, un poco de sangre ha brotado de su boca, a penas y son unas gotas las que escurren por sus labios; sus ojos quedan inmóviles mirando la ventana de aquella habitación, no puede ver a través de ella, solo puede verse a sí misma, reflejada, inmóvil cual muñeca, pero con brillo en la mirada…_

_Y poco a poco el brillo crece… cual chispa de fuego… inicia un incendio… en su interior._

_Su puño se cierra, sus articulaciones crujen; regresa la mirada a su padre y a pesar de lo que él ve en ella, no se asusta, ni se aparta… espera aquel golpe, aquella respuesta de ella, él sabe._

_El golpe da en su nariz, la pequeña mano de Tigresa tiembla un poco al impactarlo, como si en el último momento se arrepintiera y quisiera apartarse… pero no hay marcha atrás… siente la sangre que sale de la nariz de su padre empaparle los nudillos y un poco los dedos, es cálida, le provoca algo de remordimiento. Lo ve irse de espaldas, caer y golpearse contra el suelo, es su padre _

_**.:¿Qué he hecho?:.**_

_La pelea acaba de iniciar… y ninguno de los dos tiene idea de quien la inicio… todo fue tan rápido, ¿Quién comenzó la discusión?... Ya no importa… el mal está hecho.)_

* * *

><p>"Te veías intranquila…" Vi se lo dice a penas la ve abrir sus ojos de nuevo; está sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a ella, la televisión ya está apagada, no hay ruido más que el de sus suaves respiraciones; pareciera que cerro sus ojos un momento, pero han pasado ya un par de horas.<p>

"¿Cuánto dormí?" pregunta; Víbora no le responde, se encoge de hombros y le resta importancia.

"Tu expresión… ¿Soñaste algo? ¿O es que aun te duele la pierna?" Víbora se acerca un poco más al sillón, lentamente corre las sabanas que cubren a Tigresa, ella lleva solo su ropa interior y una playera que le queda grande, que seguramente es de Vi, y le cubre hasta las rodillas.

En el muslo izquierdo lleva un grueso vendaje, que desprende ese olor curioso a ungüento medicinal, es un olor fuerte, tanto que ella estornuda a penas le llega el aroma, y los ojos comienzan a lagrimear levemente.

"¿Tenías que usar tanto?"

"Tenías un golpe horrible Tigresa, aun no sé cómo te las arreglaste para caminar todo un día sin chillar de dolor"

* * *

><p><em>(Le había revisado el rostro, con un algodón húmedo le había limpiado cada herida, había retirado aquella bandita y colocado una nueva después de haber usado un poco de alcohol, las cortadas que tenía eran lo primero que debía revisar y desinfectar, de los moretones se encargaría el hielo y los ungüentos.<em>

"_Quiero ver si no tienes más golpes"_

"_No"_

"_No te comportes como una niña… necesito saber si no tienes más heridas"_

"_Fue solo en el rostro y las muñecas… nada más" _

_La mirada de Víbora se endureció, sus ojos se tornaron algo oscuros, su rostro perdió expresión, sus mejillas perdieron algo de color; todo el cuerpo de Tigresa se tensó con solo verla, a veces su amiga daba miedo, aquello que le decía no era una petición ni un permiso, era una orden._

_Agacho la mirada levemente, resignada, se retiró la sudadera y la arrojo aun lado, cayó en una de las esquinas del baño; no tenía ningún golpe en los brazos._

"_Quítate también la playera y el pantalón"_

"_¡Víbora!" se quejó llena de vergüenza, pero de nada sirvió._

_Lentamente se retiró la playera y se colocó de costado para permitirle observar a su amiga, Víbora no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado de parte de sus labios, tenía varios golpes en la espalda y uno en el abdomen, casi en el costado derecho, el tono rojizo los delataba de inmediato en la blanca piel de su amiga; poso sus manos sobre los golpes y levemente presiono con sus dedos._

"_Auch" el dolor no era mucho, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando Vi le coloco el ungüento, sintió algo de frescura, y muy pronto algo de calidez._

"_Los pantalones Tigresa"_

"_Ya se"_

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio; se había dado cuenta levemente desde un principio, cuando Ti había llegado a su apartamento, pero no creía que fuera tan… horrible._

_Vi se mordió los labios con enojo y rabia, su amiga tenía el muslo izquierdo casi completamente morado, ¿Cómo es que podía seguir estando de pie? ¿Cómo podía andar en esa condición? Más aun ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de esconder una herida como esa?)_

* * *

><p>"Fue mi culpa" se lo dice en voz baja y sin mirarla, y en cambio, clava sus ojos en el techo.<p>

"¡No digas eso!" Levanta la voz levemente.

"Fue mi culpa Víbora… salí por la ventana de mi habitación, uno de mis pies se atoro en el marco, caí sobre la hierba del jardín, pero mi pierna golpeo una piedra grande… fue mi culpa" se lo ha estado repitiendo esos días, pero nunca se lo dice mirándola de frente.

"¿Cómo puedo creerte? Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos…no hay razones para que defiendas a tu padre" Víbora se levanta del suelo, es visible su enojo, se le nota desde los ojos hasta en la manera en que se tensan sus piernas, ya no camina con un suave movimiento, ahora es un andar pesado y sonoro, pero sin llegar a clavar los pies en el piso "La comida ya está servida"

"Lo siento…" dice en voz baja "…pero no tengo apetito"

* * *

><p>No la puede sentir, como si no estuviera ahí, esta tan débil que parece un peso muerto, un estorbo más que un miembro, más que una parte de su cuerpo; no puede ni mover los dedos de su pie, y es frustrante, la sensación resulta desagradable y en cierto punto… atemorizante.<p>

"Me pusiste mucho ungüento" se queja "y apretaste demasiado la venda"

"Estuviste dos días en reposo casi absoluto, era de esperarse que te costara andar una vez que te recuperaras" Víbora responde sin estar del todo presente en la conversación, o más bien, en las quejas de Tigresa; está divagando y piensa en otras cosas, tanto así, que se quema los dedos al derramar un poco del té que se servía en ese momento "Auch…"

"Sigo diciendo que no era necesario todo eso"

"Sigo diciendo que entonces te habrían cortado la pierna" Ti refunfuña de inmediato, y dice algo en voz baja, un insulto seguramente, algún improperio que no llega a los oídos de su amiga, quien limpia la mesa, y su mano, con un trozo de tela.

"Me daré un baño" le dice, y esta vez, Víbora si le presta atención.

"Estaba pensando… que lo mejor sería bañarnos juntas, apenas y te puedes sostener tu…"

"¡No!"

Vi no supo en que momento Ti se había desplazado del sofá hacia al baño; pero lo siguiente que escucha después del "No" es el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y lo siguiente, el sonido de la regadera, el caer del agua.

…

"…ni que la fuera a violar"

* * *

><p>"¿En qué tanto piensas?"<p>

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡¿En qué tanto piensas?!"

"No tienes que gritarme"

"A como yo lo veo, sí; has estado todo distraído y serio, y no haces más que mirar el suelo o tus pies… ¿En qué tanto piensas?"

Se le queda viendo, como quien no sabe qué decir, pero tampoco nada que ocultar, ni una mentira que decir… tan solo la contempla sin decir nada.

"¡Po, basta!" y eso es suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, para hacerle perder el gesto de seriedad de hace un rato; su voz, ese tono de falsa y fingida molestia que se pierde con una sonrisa que crece más y más, cual gato de Cheshire.

"No he hecho nada"

"¡Claro que sí! Primero te le quedas viendo al piso y ahora a mí"

"¿Y eso te molesta?"

"No… me inquieta… quiero saber que cruza por tu cabeza"

Po lo piensa, no es que sea algo malo, no es que quiera ocultarlo o negarlo, es solo que… no sabe cómo expresarlo sin parecer…

"Pienso en una chica"

Lo ha dicho.

Y la sonrisa de ella se ilumina, y crece y toma forma de media luna, sus ojos se inundan de burla, de emoción, de curiosidad, y la pregunta que cruza por su cabeza es inminente, lo debe preguntar.

"¡¿Estás enamorado?!"

Era la pregunta que Po menos quería que le hicieran, pues ni siquiera tiene una respuesta, no existe un "no" o un "si", tampoco un "tal vez"; solo pensó en ella de repente, como un pensamiento fugaz, que termino quedándose indefinidamente.

"No, no realmente; y no es que no lo sepa, o me sienta indeciso ni nada, solo pensé en ella sin querer, ella vino a mi"

"¿La conozco?"

"No, yo solo la conocí por casualidad una mañana; ya no creo que se acuerde de mi"

"Bueno, si ella llego de repente a tus pensamientos es por una razón, nadie llega y toca a tu puerta por accidente"

"¿Crees que todo esto es obra del destino?" pregunta con burla e incredulidad impregnada en su voz, y dibujada en su rostro.

"Sigue burlándote del destino Po, un día va a venir y te golpeara en la cara"

"¿Te soy sincero? No me molestaría que fuera esa chica quien tocara a mi puerta una mañana y me golpeara en la cara… con gusto terminaría invitándole una taza de Té"

"¡Entonces si te enamoraste de ella!... con lo que me encanta el amor a primera vista"

"Ya te dije que no es así… tan solo… me gustaría conocerla un poco más de lo que la conocí esa mañana"

"Po… no me has dicho su nombre; no puedo planear una boda si no tengo su nombre"

"Estas exagerando, y demasiado"

"Está bien, exagero demasiado, pero es enserio ¿Cuál es?"

"…Tigresa…"

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Quieren que conteste reviews? Pues contestare reviews.<strong>

**AlienHeart1915: Si, habra mas capitulos, lamentablemente o no, sera la unica historia en la que trabajare por un tiempo, en lo que recopilo ideas y ordeno algunas otras para mis demas historias, no son muchas lo se, pero a mi estilo de escribir suelo extender y/o enredar mucho algunas tramas. No habra TaiTi (Como le llaman) pero Tai Lung sera importante en la historia y aparecera continuamente en compañia de Po.**

**nina23: Me temo que tardare con mis demas historias, paso por crisis existenciales y... no, no es cierto, es solo que tengo que pulir varias cosas, entre ellas mi estilo de narracion, hay cosas que aun me disgustan de mi forma de escribir.**

**little tigress: De antemano disculpa una cosa, he estado leyendo las historias que has ido subiendo, desde Steven Universe, serie a la que le tome cariño desde hace poco, hasta la de La Leyenda de Korra, y me parecen increibles, aun cuando no he dejado review alguno, es solo que las leo en mi tiempo libre en la Uni y no siempre tengo tiempo de dejar algun comentario. Continuando con tus preguntas, Si, el titulo y el summary estan en latin, realmente esta historia no tiene ni titulo ni descripcion, el titulo es "La suerte esta echada" y el summary es "Las palabras vuelan, lo escrito queda"; como lo mencione antes, me tardare con mis demas historias.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Hmm... ¿que te puedo decir? Puedes ver a través de mi como si vieras por una ventana y si bien me molesta, tambien me gusta, jugemos a algo, adivina mis proximos movimientos, tu mas que nadie bien puede hacerlo.**

**AngieMorJim: E****l titulo es "La suerte esta echada" y el summary es "Las palabras vuelan, lo escrito queda"; la verdad la historia no tiene titulo en si, ni descripcion, pueden darle el nombre y la descripcion que gusten.**

**Flame n Shadows: No se... como... ponerle el acento a la "n" en tu nickname, diablos. En fin, gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juegmos algo lectores, si, ustedes que leen estos pedacitos finales, como yo no suelo ponerle nombres a los capitulos como hacen otros, quiero que ustedes comenten un Titulo para el siguiente capitulo, envien los que gusten o crean posibles, elegire (obvimente) solo uno, ¡vamos! sera divertido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.D: lamento y, no lamenteo, mis faltas de ortografia, ahora que lo pienso, lo hago a proposito, y con "a proposito" quiero decir que podria tomarme el tiempo para colocar acentos donde se que van los acentos, o escribir mas despacio y evitar algunos dedazos, o detenerme a revisar bien algunas palabras, pero en fin... Na, es broma, si ven faltas de ortografia, diganmelo, enserio, no me molesta. <strong>

**Att. "Between The notes" "Ocelot" "Laus Deo" "J"... emm... etc. **


End file.
